


The Contract of the Boca del Inferno

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Summery: Xander’s life is forever changed on Halloween. YAHF





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy is under ownership of Dark Horse Comics and 20th Century Fox. Everything else is under the following: Marvel, DC and IDW Comics.

The day started as any other. Xander got up without his father assaulting him. His mother slept in, from the previous night’s bender. And he saved enough for a nice costume. Not enough for Party Town , though. But it will do in a pinch. Xander thought to himself.

 

After surviving a near beat-down by Larry, Buffy emasculating his pride and Willow ’s plan to get Buffy and Angel together. And things went downhill from there.

 

Snyder, proof that troglodytes still exist, forced the students to escort children for Trick or Treating. And this felt like to Xander that Murphy’s Law was still in action.

 

And for the first time since last year, Buffy and Xander are seeing eye-to-eye. “Come on, Giles!” Xander pleaded. “Please! Isn’t there some apocalyptic prophecy tonight?” Buffy added.

 

Giles shook his head. “I’m sorry, you two. But for the Night of the Dead, the dead stay in.” He took his glasses off to wipe them clean. “I have a hard time pinning you two down. Just last night you complained of wanting to have the night off. And now that you do, the both of you want to patrol. You can’t have it both ways. Now, buck up and enjoy your night off.” He put his glasses back on and went back to his ‘cover’ work.

 

-

 

Arriving at a new shop Xander was looking but found nothing of interest. Just about to throw in the towel, a voice spooked him.

 

“How may I help you?” Xander whipped around to chastise the old dude.

 

“Geez, man! Don’t you know that you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that! Especially in this town!” Xander felt like his heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour.

 

The man was apologetic. “I am truly sorry, young man. I meant no harm. Is there something I can help you with?” Unknown to Xander, the Englishman knows exactly who he is. And Buffy and Willow , too. And also Giles.

 

Xander accepted the apology. “Yeah. I’m looking for something to wear tonight. My principle strong-armed everyone at school into mandatory kiddy patrol. But I can’t find anything that suits me.” Xander was heading to the door, when the man stopped him.

 

“Actually, I have an entire collection of comic book costumes. If you still feel the same way, then I won’t dissuade you from leaving.” He bargained.

 

Xander thought it over. “Alright. Let’s see what you got.” The two walked over to a set of costumes. All labeled different.

 

The cashier spun his yarn. “The comic book ones are our highest sellers. Why not even today, I sold a couple of costumes from my DC line. Also a quartet of underground terrapin martial art masters. Named for four Renaissance geniuses.” He noticed the blank look on the lad’s face. “The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

 

Xander grumbled about why can’t anyone from Great Brittan speak English. “I appreciate your effort, but there’s no way I can afford any of these.”

 

The man decided to sweeten the pot, as it were. “I’ll make a deal with you. Tell all your friends to shop here, and whatever you choose is on the house.” He added.

 

Xander considered this, and smiled a devil’s smile. “All right. I accept.” He snatched a leather clad outfit and stopped next to two girls. “Hey, my only friends, Buffy and Willow . You should shop here, there are some great deals.” He ran out to get ready for tonight.

 

Leaving the owner quite perturbed. He is now eating a $300 costume.

 

-

 

Slipping out of his household, Xander went to the Summers’ household. He didn’t want to risk his alcoholic father’s tirade. So he cashed in the offer that Buffy’s mom gave him.

 

To have free use of the showers anytime he needs them. After showering, Xander walked out in full black leather. And a wolf-whistle caught his attention. Xander turned to see the normally brunette Dawn in a blonde wig.

 

“Dawn likes!” She has the same lecherous smile that Xander has on occasion.

 

Xander blushed a little. But mentally groaned. “I’m glad to see that my fashion sense is appreciated, Dawn Patrol. But I know enough that these,” He held up a pair of size 11’s. “do not go with this.” He tugged at the collar of his jacket.

 

Dawn thought it over. “Hold on for just a minute, Xander. I’ll be right back.” She ran off and returned with a pair of boots. Just the right size for Xander. “These are for Buffy. But our dad has no sense of fashion. They are way too big for big sis, but they’ll fit you just fine. I mean, I imagine they’ll fit you just fine.” She fibbed.

 

Xander decided to let that train of thought go. For now. “OK. Thank you for your help, Dawn.” He reached down to slip them on. Without looking up, he mentioned something casually. “By the way, you better get rid of those breast pads before your mom has an aneurism.” Xander smirked at Dawn shrieked to her bedroom.

 

“Still got it.” Xander stood up to see himself in the mirror. “I must be one handsome devil.” He has no idea how right he is.

 

-

 

Later that afternoon Xander was giving pointers of the following followers. 4 pint-sized turtles in masks and a fairy princess. “Here are the following rules for candy. Tears are key. Tears will normally earn you a double bagger. You can try the old ‘you missed me’ routine. But only go there for chocolate, understood?” He grinned at the enthused faces.

 

Another voice caught his attention. “Well, duh, Xander. You already told me that. Remember?” She was wearing a red shorts/skirt with a white T-shirt. And an ‘S’ emblem on the center. With a red, flowing cape hanging from her shoulders.

 

Xander groaned aloud. “Just get your bag and get going.” It was at times like this, is when Xander barely tolerates Dawn’s not so subtle ways of bagging him, and not candy.

 

-

 

Buffy wasn’t having it much better. There were no dresses to impress Angel. The only thing that would fit her was a Wonder Woman costume that had been ‘modified’. Instead of a skimpy swimsuit with golden armor, it was now a sleek fitting one piece that looked like the old costume.

 

“But at least I won’t get expelled for it.” She whispered to herself.

 

-

 

After sunset, the owner walked into a room with ceremonial paint on. And lifted a rag off a two sided statue. And smiled. He proceeded to cast a spell in Latin. Once finished, he opened his eyes and grinned. “Showtime.”

 

-

 

Xander felt a wave of dizziness hit him. And was shocked to see what had occurred. The little girl turned into a fairy and the four boys scurried into the nearest sewer line. Xander was so stunned he didn’t notice Supergirl and Robin making out on a near-by bench. Actually it was Dawn and Andrew making out while possessed by their costumes.

 

He silently wondered what the HELL was going on. A dark, gravelly voice caught his attention. “Actually, HELL has very little to do with it. And I would know.” Xander turned to see a man about Giles’ age. In a dust buster and tattered clothes. But the one thing that caught his attention was the cane. There was a silver skull on the top.

 

Although Xander never saw him before, he knew who stood before him. “You.” He seethed. It was because of this monster, that his best friend is dead.

 

The ‘man’ pointed the skull at Xander’s heart. “Get one thing straight, Alexander. These,” He paused with disgust. “THINGS are a stain on my world just as they are on yours. I did not have anything to do with tonight’s events. But likewise, I cannot interfere.” He lowers the cane. “That is why I employ ‘emissaries’ to do my work for me. Emissaries just like you, Alexander.” A small smile curled his lips.

 

This, of course, enraged Xander. “I will never work for you! I still have my soul!” He yelled at the ‘demon’ standing before him.

 

He chuckled. “That is not in dispute. For now. But you still hold a vestige of my hell-fire. Not enough to do anything, naturally.” He closed the distance. “And that will change,” The stranger put a hand over Xander’s heart. “now.”

 

Xander felt like his soul was on fire. He screamed to the heavens for it to stop. And no reply ever came. The fire escaped him and consumed the fighter of darkness. In a reflection of a pool of water, Xander saw the fire burn the flesh off his body. The only thing that wasn’t burnt off was his bones.

 

And through all this, Mephistopheles smiled.

 

-

 

Meanwhile across town, Wonder Woman was busy taking on Spike and his ‘minions’. Her Amazon powers told her that the small ones are innocent. So she just used her rope to keep them busy.

 

-

 

Ghost Rider walked over and stood there. Taking it all in. He didn’t notice a biker demon head his way. He reached out and grabbed him off the motorcycle.

 

The driverless cycle slid off course and stopped. Idling in place.

 

The demon yelled at the newcomer. “Hey! You fucking asshole! I will fucking kill you for that!” He yelled out loud.

 

With one move, Ghost Rider touched the demon and it burst into flames. Flames from Hell.

 

Ghost Rider walked over and picked up the bike. As he sat on it, the metal began to twist and bend. Leaving only a badass bike from Hell.

 

“Nice. Very nice.” He said, admiring his new ride.

 

He rode off to the source of tonight’s insanity.

 

-

 

Ghost Rider found himself in front of the same place where he got the leather from. And stormed inside.

 

-

 

Ethan Rayne stepped out to expect his old ‘friend’ Ripper. But what he found was something impossible.

 

“No, no. NO!” He screamed as the Penance Stare burned his soul. And he relived all the atrocities that he had plagued upon others.

 

Ghost Rider walked in to see the statue. And raised his hand.

 

Only to be shoved out into the street.

 

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, LITTLE MAN? I AM A GOD! I HAVE WALKED WITH OTHER GODS! WHAT MANNER OF HARM DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WISH ON ME?” Janus ranted about.

 

Ghost Rider grabbed a near-by chain and it ignited into a stream of linked flames. “You talk too much.” He twirled the chain around and it wrapped around the false god’s neck. And it incinerated the surrounding flesh.

 

With that task complete, Ghost Rider walked off and mounted his ride. Heading off to who knows where.

 

-

 

The sun was almost up and Ghost Rider came across a cemetery. The rising sun snuffed out the unholy flames. And Xander screamed again, finding himself upon a headstone.

 

He looked up to see a caretaker looking down on him. “Morning, bonehead.”

 

-

 

When Xander didn’t show up at school, Buffy told her mom. And being the loving woman she is, Joyce Summers didn’t let sleeping dragons lie. First she stopped at the Harris household. And the only response she got was, “He’s not dead yet?” and “Why can’t the little prick curl and die?”. After that informative conversation with Tony Harris, Joyce went back home and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello? Is this CPS? Good. I want to report a suspected case of child neglect and abuse. Who am I? Just someone who cares.”

 

-

 

The next morning, Xander awoke to see a stain glass window. He saw something he’d only seen once before. Saint Michael the Archangel impaling Lucifer, the Light Bringer. AKA, Satan, aka the Devil, aka Mephistopheles.

 

The same asshole that turned his life upside down.

 

The next thing he processed was that his mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert . He silently wondered that if Sahara means ‘desert’, wouldn’t it be the Desert Desert .

 

Xander saw an entire shelf full of glasses with water. He downed one, then the next and another. Until all but one is empty. Xander carried that one outside.

 

Xander squinted in the streams of sunlight. He then noticed the same figure he saw this morning. The man was leaning against a shovel. “How are you feeling, young man?” He asked.

 

Xander sipped some water. “Good. My skull feels like it’s on fire, but I’m fine.” He responded.

 

The old man just chuckled. He was smiling ear-to-ear.

 

Xander frowned. “Did I say something funny?” He grounded out.

 

He merely shook his head. “Not funny. Ironic. We’re big on irony around here.” He clarified.

 

Xander just nodded. “Right.” He silently groaned. “Well, thanks for the water. I have to go. My friends must be worried.” He looked around for his ride.

 

“Your motorcycle is in the shed on the east side.” He pointed over to a open door shed.

 

Xander muttered a simple, ‘thank you’. But something else was on his mind. “It did happen.” Xander turned to the old man. “Last night? It did happen and will happen again.” Xander had a bad feeling about what is to come.

 

He ran to his bike, but only to be stopped by this guy. “You’ll never escape. Never escape the deal that you made!” He yelled at Xander.

 

Xander struggled with the caretaker, more than he thought he would. “What are you talking about? I didn’t sign a contract! The only thing I remember is talking with the big ‘M’. Then I woke up here.” He spoke about what little he did remember. But he felt that his soul is intact.

 

The Caretaker was alive long enough to hear lies. And the truth. He stepped aside, to allow Xander to leave. “Be as it may, you leave and your survival dwindles considerably.” He ominously mentioned.

 

Xander, despite his actions, is no fool. “Depending on what you say, I’ll listen.” He agreed.

 

Caretaker merely nodded. “Congratulations, kid. Your chances went from none to slim.” He motioned to a nearby tombstone. The same one Xander crawled to that morning.

 

-

 

While Willow was scurrying the internet, Buffy was being motor-mouth to Giles. “Giles! I have to find Xander! He’s been missing for the past day! I have to do something!” Because of her inactions, Hemery High was burned to the ground.

 

Giles was calm, although he has to admit that he was worried as well. “Buffy, as the Slayer, your duty is to vanquish demons. Not to skip school to find lost friends. You will finish schooling for the day, then continue with your slaying duties tonight.” He pulled his charge to the side. “Do not think you are the only one that cares. I will send Angel on the task. His vampire senses are far more up to the task than your Slayer ones.” He patted her shoulder, in a fatherly way.

 

Buffy pouted. “But Angel hates Xander. He’ll never go for it.” The Slayer sounded like she was giving up hope.

 

Giles noticed this. “I can be quite intimidating when I want to be. I’ll convince him to do so.” He waited a moment. “I promise.”

 

This caused Buffy to smile. Her previous watcher made a habit of keeping his promises. Giles seems to do the same.

 

-

 

When Giles asked Angel, the vampire just laughed in his face. “Give me one good reason why I should help Harris?” He missed the Ripper look Giles is giving him.

 

But he maintained his composure. “I will give you several. One. Xander is Buffy’s friend. Two. She will be extremely grateful. And three. Well, if those aren’t sufficient enough, I will tell Buffy the truth.” Giles mentioned off-handed.

 

This caught Angel’s attention. And he went paler than his normal complexion. “You wouldn’t.” He whispered.

 

Giles let his alter-ego loose. Ripper Giles. “Oh? Wouldn’t I? Xander is like a son to me. I will tell Buffy that you were too scared to help her the day of the prophecy. And XANDER, of all people forced you to take him to the Master’s Lair. And it was him that brought her back. And you also offered him up as an offering to Spike at the PTA meeting. You don’t do this? She will do what other Slayers have failed to do.” He leaned in, quite menacingly. “And end your sad, pathetic, miserable existence.”

 

This sent Angel into panic-mode. And nodded. “I’ll leave when the sun sets.” He mumbled.

 

Giles went back to being a watcher. “Very good. So glad we could come to an understanding.” Something else crossed his mind. “And should you fail to find him? Don’t ever come back.”

 

-

 

The Caretaker merely sighed at the headstone. “This is were it all started.” He took extra care to remove any blemishes.

 

Xander looked at the inscription. “Noble Kale. 1850 – 1890. May Angels Rest This Weary Soul.” He looked at the Caretaker. “Who was he?” He asked, carefully.

 

The Caretaker looked haggard, like this is the first time he’s told this tale. “ Texas Rangers. Fought for the Union in the Civil War. After that, he married a Cherokee chieftain’s daughter. They went to the California republic. Settled down. He became a lawman.” Tears threatened to be released. “But people were not as open-minded as he was. They blamed the young Standing Sunrise for everything. When Kale was gone on a bounty run, the settlers tracked her down and burned her at the stake.” The tears came running freely now.

 

The story got to Xander, too. “Dear GOD in HEAVEN.” He whispered.

 

He chocked back a few sobs. “When Kale returned, he found out what happened. He sought vengeance. But a local Shaman warned him against this. He said the spirits were active that night. But Kale didn’t listen. All he wanted was revenge. He tracked down and killed every last one of them. One happened to be the Mayor’s son. And Wilkins called for an immediate hanging. That night, a stranger visited Kale. Said he offered a way out of the gallows. He took it.” Caretaker shook his head. “The dumb kid said yes. Only he didn’t know what was to come. That he was now the Devil’s bounty hunter. He would do the bidding of the stranger for all time.” He shook his head, as if trying to lodge loose of all the stored memories.

 

“And he spent the entire time hunting down souls owed to the Devil. But one town was much more diabolical than Mephistopheles could imagine. One contract was so dangerous, that the Rider took off and was riding ever since.” He said it in a way that he was there when it happened.

 

Another voice spoke up in the night sky. “Touching story, but the kid leaves now.” Xander looked over to see Angel.

 

Xander rose to look Angel directly in the eye. “Get this in your Caveman brow, Angel. I don’t do what you say. You may get your way with your haunted eyes for Buffy, but that cake don’t bake. I will go when I am ready to leave.” He thought it over. “As it happens, I am ready to go back home now.” Xander turned back to the Caretaker. “I’ll be back one day, I promise.” Xander got on his ‘borrowed’ motorcycle and blasted off.

 

Caretaker looked at Angel for a second. “Remove yourself from this most hallowed of grounds. Before I take my shovel and shove it through your dead heart.” His eyes flashed momentarily. Flashing of Hellfire.

 

Angel left faster then when Holtz was on his trail.

 

-

 

Xander ended up spending the night under the stars at a local churchyard. The one place where demons refused to go. And for the first time in ages, Xander Harris slept peacefully.

 

-

 

The next morning, Xander rode up to find his mom and uncle packing up. His mother looked scared. “Oh! Alex! It’s horrible! Someone called the police and your father is in prison!” Before she could continue, Xander stopped her cold.

 

“Save the act, guys. You were never a mother to me. And you never attempted to be an uncle to me. Leave and never return. I’m just here to collect a few of my things. Goodbye.” Xander walked in to get some of his clothes and his backpack.

 

-

 

Showing up at school, Xander’s new look set many a girl into a frenzy. Even Harmony did a come-hither look, only realize it was Xander. She started to look like she was Bulimic. Barfing up the food she ate. And Buffy, his friend and torch bearer, had a lustful grin on her face.

 

All the girls were drooling. Then the one girl he never figured would, stepped forward. “Loving the new look, Xander. Maybe you can take me for a ride on your big, fat hog.” Xander was gob-smacked by the words that came from Aura Marie Castle.

 

And Xander Harris was silent for the rest of the day.

 

-

 

During the night time meeting, Xander spoke to Giles. “Listen, Giles. I need to talk to you. It’s important.” Giles was going over the latest letter from the Watcher’s Council. Xander looked around. No one was listening. “It’s about the legend of the Ghost Rider.”

 

Giles dropped the letter. “Follow me, Xander.” He took the young lad to the hidden books. “This should help you out with any questions. Legends & Lore from Across all Time. A hefty section is devoted to the Devil’s Bounty Hunter.” He gripped Xander’s shoulder. Tight. “Why the hell did you sell your soul, Xander? I thought you were smarter than that, you wanker.” He felt Ripper coming out, but Giles stuffed it back down.

 

Xander removed the hand and looked directly in Giles’ eyes. With bits of Hellfire flashing in his own eyes. “Remember Halloween?” Xander asked.

 

Giles calmed some. “Yes. Buffy still has memories from being Wonder Woman. They became an asset to her Slayer duties. Where is this going?” He asked.

 

Xander triggered his transformation. “Because I never sold my soul. The costume I got triggered the powers of the Rider. And HE showed up, telling me to finish the work. He bestowed the rest upon me. And I used them to fullest of my abilities. I still have my soul, Giles.” He sighed. “I’m still me.” Xander regained his normal self.

 

Giles nodded. “Well, then. We’ll just have to ensure that you keep your soul.” Things tapered down.

 

Until a high shrill echoed through the library. “Alexander Lavelle Harris! Where have you been, young man?” The voice belongs to Joyce Summers.

 

Xander turned to Giles. Only to see him slink off, into his office. And he heard a distinct click. “Coward.” He muttered.

 

Joyce walked up and grabbed Xander by his ear. “You have a lot to answer for, Xander. Starting off with, what happened to you? After the gas leak, you disappeared. Where were you?” She yanked him to the desk. “Answer me, young man!”

 

Xander is going to do something Giles once said. ‘Weave a lie out of the truth.’ “Well, it was like this. I came across an ugly biker and he tried to hurt me. So I out tricked him. He came out of it the wrong way. And I kept his motorcycle. I mean, he’s got bigger problems to deal with.” At least that much is the truth. Xander thought to himself.

 

Joyce nodded, accepting what Xander said is the truth. “Now with your father incarcerated and your mother in the wind.” Xander briefly wondered how Joyce knew that. “You need someone to stay with. I would love to have you stay with me. But, there is no room. And I do not need a teenage love triangle under my house. Plus, don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t like the idea of you riding that thing out there.”

 

By now, the storm had passed, and Giles exited. “I think I have a solution. I have a spare room, and it’s just collecting dust. And since Xander, here,” He nodded to Xander, letting him in on the idea. “is essentially homeless. So I say he can stay with me for now. At least until graduation, that is.”

 

Xander thought it over, and that seemed to be the best option. That way he doesn’t have to be put in foster care. “Okay. Yeah, I can agree to that.” And that way, his new ‘job’ won’t draw attention from the resident vampire slayer.

 

This must be a sign of the apocalypse, the two positive adult influences in Xander Harris’ life just agreed on something.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander’s life is forever changed on Halloween. YAHF

When the weekend hit, Xander was moving the belongings outside. What surprised him was seeing the Summers family waiting on him. “What are you all doing here?”

 

Joyce pushed Buffy to where Xander is. “I still don’t like the idea of you riding that nightmare, but, I’ve seen you on it. You handle it like a pro. And as to why we are here, we’re here to help you. I don’t want you to take multiple trips, and risks, just to move out all your things.”

 

Buffy took hold of the box Xander was carrying. And looked down. “What are you doing with those?” She pointed to his feet.

 

Xander looked down to his boots. “Oh. I must’ve forgotten. Dawn said these didn’t fit you, so she said I could keep them. You like?”

 

Buffy was almost red in the face. Refusing to admit the real reason for the boots. “Yes, I like. I wouldn’t have bought them if I didn’t like them!” She raised her voice.

 

Before Xander could test his Rider powers against the Slayer, Joyce interfered. “Really, Buffy? I thought you bought them as a peace offering to Xander? To make up for how you treated him when you got back? And for him saving your life? Are you really sure that’s why you bought them?” She asked, fully well knowing the answer.

 

Dawn put in her two cents, just to ease the tension. “So. When can I ride this bad boy?” She asked.

 

The three others turned to her and said the same thing, “NEVER!”

 

-

 

Buffy was helping Xander put everything up, and she came across something that stirred the memory pot from Halloween. “Xander? This is Wonder Woman #1. Where did you get this?” Before that night, she stayed away from comic books. But now, after having been one, Buffy is having second thoughts.

 

Xander looked at it. “Yeah. That is the crown jewel. When I was 4 my grandfather gave me his whole collection. But that was before the bottle.” He looked at Buffy. She just nodded. “Well, after that, I started my own collection. I wanted to keep them and then give them to the masses. Share my joy. But when my dad got laid off and laid up, he sold almost all them to feed his booze habit.” He laid a gentle hand on this one. “And this is the last one I have. I was lucky to keep it out of sight.”

 

A thought occurred to him. “Why don’t you keep it?” Xander could see the shock on her face. “I mean it. To make up for the whole Hyena Incident.” He handed the plastic covered comic book to Buffy.

 

Buffy is truly touched by the offering. “I got a better idea. How about we put this in the Gallery? So your dream will be a reality.” The two friends are once again friends. This time for real.

 

-

 

The next few weeks passed by and the new and improved Xander was here to stay. And interestingly enough, Aura has been spending less and less time with the sheep. And more and more time with Xander. And this was irking Willow more and more.

 

Buffy, being the one true friend that Xander has, got fed up. “Xander, you’re my best friend. So I am going to say this with love. When are you going to stop being a bonehead and cowboy up?” This caught his attention. “Aura has been drooling over you for weeks now. If she were like the other sheep, she would have moved on by now. But Aura hasn’t. So make your move. Ask her out on a date.”

 

Buffy leaned over with a twisted smile on her face. “Ask her, or I’ll do for you.” She threatened.

 

That was all the gumption that Xander needed.

 

-

 

During lunch break, Xander walked over to the cheerleader table. Only to be stopped by Harmony. “What do you think you’re doing Harris? The freak table is that way.” She insulted Xander.

 

Cordelia has had enough. “Drop the act Harmony. We all know what you’ve been doing in the girl’s locker room.” That shut Harmony up. “Now, Xander. I believe that you have a question for my best friend. Aura.” She still doesn’t believe just anyone can date Aura. But after high school they’ll all hit their stride anyway.

 

-

 

Along the way, Xander kept repeating the same thing in his head. ‘I can’t believe she said yes’. When he got back from school, his ‘gal pals’ helped out. Even Cordelia, who isn’t even his friend, gave him some advice. “You’ve got to dress to impress.” She had said. This floored Xander. “I think it, I say it.”

 

-

 

Xander drove up on his new ride, and was amazed that he was able to clean up so well. But then again, I had 5 different people giving me a makeover. He thought to himself.

 

He stopped next to a mailbox that had the name ‘Castle’ on it. “Once more into the breach.” Xander whispered into the night air. “Come on, Harris. This is Aura we’re talking about. Sweet, kind-hearted, funny, beautiful Aura. She must get that from her father.” Xander considered out loud.

 

And he thought just that when a massive force pinned him against the front porch. “Two words, punk!” He growled. Xander saw in the corner of his eye, a white glove sliding onto this guy’s hand. And heard the elastic snap. “Cavity search!”

 

Xander is now sweating bullets. “Oh dear GOD in HEAVEN.” He breathed.

 

-

 

Aura was upstairs, going through her clothes. Attempting to find out what to wear. She didn’t want anything too revealing. At least, not now. She let out an impish grin. “I have the goods to turn a gay man straight.” Aura wasn’t sure where she heard that from. Probably some show about a vampire who’s a private investigator. “Yeah, right. Like that would ever happen.” She scoffed.

 

She settled on an outfit that was skin-tight and left nothing to the imagination. Complete with booster bra and thong. But seeing as how she would like to date Xander again, she put on baggy clothes over that. “I am going to rock Xander’s world.” Aura looked at herself in the mirror. “He will never look at another woman again.”

 

She took a look outside, to see if Xander was here. Aura gasped and ran for the front door.

 

-

 

Just as the hulking mass was about to do an illegal colonoscopy, Xander’s date showed up. “Daddy! That’s enough! Xander is nothing like my previous dates!” She lectured her man-child father.

 

A childish grin hit his face. “Sorry, little light. You know how protective I can get.” Mr. Castle got up without helping up Xander. “So, I want to know what your plans are for the night.” He interrogated Xander.

 

Xander picked himself up, and answered. Not liking that he was getting the 3rd degree, Xander had been getting that his entire life. “I am going to escort Aura to the movies and then bring her right back. We should be back by eleven.” Xander did not like this guy one bit.

 

He nodded at that, knowing full-well that was what Aura told him of all this earlier. “Okay. You passed the Frank Castle test. Of the first part. Second part is this. What do you intend to get around town on?” He grilled the protector of humanity.

 

Xander, to his credit, merely pointed at his newest ride. And had a feeling of what the next question is, Xander moved his hands behind him. And concentrated on the fires to create two crash helmets. Then he whipped them out.

 

This action seemed to impress Aura’s father. “Okay. You knew what I was going to say. You passed the second part. Now the third. Do you have permission to be riding that bad boy around town?” Banking on the possibility that Xander won’t pass.

 

When he left Giles’ residence, Xander scoffed at the idea of having a hand written note. But now it seemed like a god-send. “Yes. I do. My foster father gave this to me before I left. Here you go.” He handed Castle a note saying that any and all injuries sustained will solely be on Xander’s shoulders.

 

He handed the note back. “Well, I’ll be damned. You are the first boyfriend Aura brought home that passed all three tests. You’re one swell dude, Xander. Enjoy the night. And since tomorrow is not a school day, bring her back before sunrise. Goodbye, kids.” The former special forces instructor walked off, letting his baby girl go on her first real date.

 

-

 

Xander pulled up in front of the Sunnydale Cinema. With Aura clutching tight to his back. She squealed all the way down. The motorcycle was parked. And Aura pulled Xander to see the marquis. ‘The Devil Man’ ‘The Contract’ ‘Road to Hell’ ‘Devil’s Hunter’ These movies are causing Xander to get uncomfortable.

 

So he settled on the ‘chick-flick’. “Aura? How about we watch ‘A Love Worth Living’? I remember reading in the Sunnydale Gazette that they gave it 4 stars. I think it will be a real treat. What do you think?” It was a miracle that Xander wasn’t sweating bullets.

 

Aura thought it over some. “You know something, Xander? Not a lot of other guys would pick a romantic film. You’re one of a kind.” She hooked her arm around his. She looked around. “My father isn’t here. Looks like he actually kept his word. You stand here Xander. I need to powder my nose. I’ll be back soon.” She ran to the levorotary.

 

Leaving Xander standing there, waiting for his date. He was almost to the point of relaxing, when something caught his attention. A group of men wearing clothing that is so retro that it’s moldy. And there was no reflection in the glass.

 

“Vampires.” He whispered. Xander ran to behind a giant display, and allowed the fires of HELL to overtake him.

 

The onlookers noticed the badly dressed people. And noticed how their faces changed. And the movie goers all screamed in terror.

 

But a huge fireball appeared and out stepped a flaming skeleton. “Vampires.” He extended his boney hand. “Back to HELL.” A fireball shot out and incinerated the closest vampire.

 

The others scattered. Each grabbing a mêlée weapon. And all charged the Rider. Without even moving, the Rider’s chain shot through the glass and decapitated a vampire. He then whipped the chain around his head, channeling the hellfire through it. And unleashed around the two nearest vampires.

 

The third one tried to make a run for it. Only to find a sharpened piece of wood through his heart. The monster burst into ash, leaving only Aura. “My dad always told me to carry a cross and a stake when outside. Those pesky vampires never leave me alone.” She mentioned, nonchalantly. But something else caught her attention. “Oh! I came in with a boy! He’s decked out in leather and is a total babe! His name is Xander! Where is he?” Aura appeared to be really worried about Xander.

 

The Rider looked around. “Black hair? About yah high?” He held a hand about as tall as he is.

 

Aura nodded. “Yeah that’s about right. Although I think he much taller than you are.” She mentioned.

 

She thinks I’m taller than I actually am? Wow. That’s cool. Xander thought to himself. “He’s safe. I put him the boy’s room.” What the hell? Now she’s going to look there. Xander freaked out mentally.

 

Aura was relieved. “Oh! Thank goodness! I’m sure he’ll be out soon. Could you go check on him? I’d feel better if I knew he was okay.” She reasoned with the monster slayer.

 

The biker nodded. “Of course. I will go look on him. I am certain that he is just fine. Xander has been through worse.” He walked off to the restroom and found it empty. The flames turned to smoke and was snuffed out.

 

Leaving only Alexander Lavelle Harris.

 

-

 

Much to Xander’s surprise, he found Aura not dressed in baggy sweats, but a killer outfit that would start Angel’s dead heart. “Aura. That is not what you wore on our way in.” He stated, matter-of-factly.

 

Aura merely slinked her way towards her date. “This is what I wore, Xander. I just had that sweat suit over it.” She spread her legs some, showing what isn’t there. “I’m pretty sure the movie’s a bust. Let’s get back home.” She dragged Xander off by the collar.

 

And Xander didn’t object.

 

-

 

The morning rays awoke Xander. He found himself in a treehouse. As Xander flung his arm outward, it made contact with two soft mounds of flesh. He lifted up the blanket to reveal a very naked Aura. And the most wonderful breasts he had seen.

 

(Hey, just because Xander is a hero doesn’t mean he’s celibate.) And found a familiar sensation of a southbound organ going northbound. His erection pressed into the crack of Aura’s fantastic rear. This action woke her up.

 

She opened her eyes to see the ‘Xander menace’ at attention. “All ready for round 2? I think we already did that entrance last night. Repeatedly. Much to my own enjoyment, I might add.” Aura rubbed her hind end. “But that door is too sore. We’ll just have to use the front door.” She whipped the blanket off to reveal her full on nudity.

 

And Xander’s ‘impatience’ increased in length and hardness. “And it looks like I’m not the only one ready.” She reached over and retrieved a small package. Aura tore it open and revealed a ‘safe’ sex practice. “If you loved last night, this is going to blow your top off.” She leaned over and put her lips over the purple engorged ‘head’.

 

As Aura continued the technique, Xander was gasping for words. “Aura. I thought we were going to do something different?” He gasped as Aura moved her head all the way down. And her reply was a deep, throated groan. This caused Xander to all but loose his seed.

 

Xander’s refusal to cum inside her throat, made Aura rethink her tactics. So she swung her body around so that her vagina was placed over Xander’s face.

 

This position was familiar to Xander. He does read Penthouse, after all. “Oh, man. I must be dead. She wants to be in a 69 position.” With that in his big head, Xander took to returning the favor that Aura is giving him.

 

He went to town on Aura’s own ‘special’ place. After a few licks, Aura moaned in pleasure. Ah. So that’s where the G-spot is located. Xander thought to himself. Well, where Aura’s G-spot is located.

 

As he continued his assault, Aura deep-throated him. And that was what it took to loose his seed. Aura applied strong pressure to get every last bit of Xander’s semen.

 

While Xander applied his own moves on the clitoris. Just enough to get Aura to orgasm. Her juices spilt all over his face. And the horny hunter lapped quite greedily.

 

And Aura was a pro. She sucked and sucked until the sperm was in her belly. When she pulled off, an audible ‘pop’ was heard. And to the cheerleader’s amazement, the penile tool was still very much hard.

 

She reached over and grabbed the condom. And put it in her mouth. Once again, Aura moved down and back up. Leaving the rubber barrier encased on the steel hard cock. She moved around and got on all fours. Aura turned her head around and glared at her boyfriend. She shook her ass side-to-side. Further enticing Xander. “What are you waiting for, Xander? Doggy-style waits for no one. And this little girl is ready and waiting.” The previous penetration left the cunt well lubricated.

 

With one solid move, Xander shoved his sword into Aura’s virginal sheath. “Oh, my. Aura. Your pussy is so tight and inviting.” Xander was savoring the moment, but Aura needed to be pounded right now.

 

She concentrated on her vice. And squeezed on the hard-on inside her. That was all the information Xander needed. Taking cue, Xander slid out, just leaving his swollen head in. And jammed in fast.

 

Aura squealed in delight. That was enough to let Xander know what he did was the right thing. He did so again, over and over. Xander soon lost any train of thought. And was just grunting and groaning, while Aura was huffing and puffing.

 

Between the tightness of the vagina and the immenseness of the erection, a slight snap could be heard. Right after that Aura came so bad, that the vice squeezed harder than before. Which caused Xander to explode into the exposed feminine hole.

 

This freaked out Xander, somewhat. Aura read his face. “It’s okay, Xander. I’m on the pill. Next time, we’ll have to be more careful.” She slid next to Xander and pulled the blanket over them.

 

The two started to close their eyelids, when Xander heard a very distinct sound. The sound of a double-barreled shotgun being cocked. “You’re dead meat, boy!” Xander grabbed his clothing and shot out of the house. He could hear more threats. “Come back here, boy! My shotgun has needs! And your butt has the perfect relief!” Xander ducked just as a slug narrowing missing his head.

 

Xander got on his cycle and sped off to home. And hoped this won’t bite him in the ass. Come to think of it, it might be a bullet. Not a bite. Xander thought to himself.

 

-

 

Giles was on the phone, doing damage control. “Yes. I do understand your position, Mr. Castle.” He paused for a moment. “Well, I am sorry. But I don’t see it that way.” More silence. “No. I am not a parent in the ‘traditional’ sense.” A blood vessel started to throb. “I don’t insult your parenting skills. So don’t insult mine.” His jaw tightened. “If having under-age sex is the only thing you have to worry over, then you are ahead of the curb.” Giles slammed the phone on the hanger.

 

Xander was stone-silent over the whole argument. Giles flung himself down on his chair. “Are you going to lecture me, Giles?” Xander asked softly.

 

Giles looked over to his ‘son’. “No. No lecture, lad. When I was your age, I did much worse than sleeping with my girlfriend. I am no hypocrite. I just want to know that protection was used.” His respect for Joyce Summers went up infinitely more.

 

Xander rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Condom and Birth Control Pill.” He neglected to mention that the condom snapped during the course of ‘Doggy Style’ sex.

 

Giles exhaled in relief. “Well, there is that.” He took his glasses off. Xander knew that Giles does this when he was to give bad news. “Mr. Castle has forbidden you and Aura to have contact with each other. You two cannot date one another.” Giles felt like dirt. “At least, for now. Allow for cooler heads to prevail. And, in the mean time, you can brush up on your Rider studies.”

 

Xander nodded. “You’re probably right, Giles. But, damn, it hurts so much.” There was only one thing left for Xander to do, mope.

 

-

 

The next few weeks passed and the pain increased tenfold. Both for Aura and Xander. Aura was less peppy as a cheerleader. And Xander was grumpier than ever. But the time allowed him to discover the ‘truth’ behind well known stories. There was a Rider is Arabia once, and his hellfire allowed a carpet to fly. And he channeled the dreaded fire through a lamp. Which gave birth to Aladdin & Ali Baba and The 40 Thieves.

 

He also read up on the various powers of the Ghost Rider. The hell-fire can be channeled through anything. Xander thought back to his chain. And pondered whether anything could be used. A thought crossed his mind.

 

Hellfire Shotgun.

 

And, of course, the most dreaded of the arsenal at his disposal. The Penance Stare. It causes all the horrendous acts a person ever committed and makes them re-live them. A thousand fold. Leaving them in a massive coma.

 

-

 

Next week arrived, and most of the class of Sunnydale High were not happy. It was Career Week. Half the students would be lucky to graduate. And the other half were hoping to just survive the day. But Xander didn’t really care. Because he already has a job.

 

The Devil’s Bounty Hunter.

 

So it doesn’t matter if he graduates, Xander Harris will be running for the Devil for the rest of his life. And he has kept that secret from everyone.

 

Except his foster father. Rupert Giles. Watcher to the Slayer.

 

And Xander is still hesitant about telling his friends about this. And with good reason. Willow is his oldest friend. But she’s Orthodox Jewish. She’d never talk to him again.

 

And there is Buffy Summers. The Slayer. She would open the can of worms that is the Hyena Incident. Accuse him of being a demon. And then Slay him.

 

And certainly can’t tell Joyce and Dawn. They know nothing of the real night life here. And Xander is determined that they never find out.

 

So lost in his thoughts, Xander never noticed a huge shadow encompass him. He looked up to see the one man he’s afraid of.

 

Francis Castle. Aura’s father.

 

Xander stood up. And went back to his old system. Use comedy to baffle and then run away. “If you’re here to kill me and ditch my body, I have people that will come looking for you.” He said, as his heart is racing.

 

Mr. Castle looked Xander dead in the eye. “I just want to apologize. Aura told me the whole story. She was the one who did the ‘seducing’.” Xander could tell that the 6 foot, 6 inch father struggled to say that word. “And if you had more control, the two of you would never have had ‘sex’.” The look on his face said it all. He wasn’t ready for his daughter to be active in the hormonal race.

 

Xander realized that it took great humility for the Marine to even talk to him. Xander nodded. “I accept your apology. And, for the record, I think I know how you feel. If I caught someone putting their peg into Dawn, I would completely loose it.” As he said this, Andrew Welles freaked out.

 

\- 

 

He ran to a secluded area. And got out his cell phone. “Dawn? It’s Andrew. Bad news. Xander knows.” He listened to her ranting. “No. He doesn’t know we’re dating. He knows that you’re dating someone.” Her ranting went to full-blown babbling. “Dawn? Dawn? Dawn! Calm down baby. With your powers and my skills, we can hold him off.” The next thing she said, made Andrew blush bright red. “Well, just hold off on that until we both graduate.” Dawn was now gushing. “Yes, yes. I love you, too, my little supergirl.”

 

-

 

Frank was showing Xander the booth that he was in charge of. “This is the United States Marine Corp booth. The USMC has been in active status since the Revolutionary War. We’re so tough that we don’t need a black ops team. It will put you on the path of your destiny. I know it did it for me.” This is the most that Frank has been cordial to Xander, since the first time they met.

 

Some part of Xander would be thrilled to join up and travel abroad to keep America safe. But a dark flame reminded him why he can’t. “I truly appreciate the thought of all this. But I already have a job, one that I can’t turn away from. I have to see this through.” He admitted, without telling the real reason.

 

Frank nodded. “I respect that. Not too many kids today keep responsibilities. Even less stick with them. I admire that, Xander.” He held out his hand, and Xander accepted.

 

A squeal caught his attention. “Aura?” She was the last girl that Xander expected to see.

 

Aura rammed Xander and they fell backward. “I missed you so much, Xander.” Tears were streaming down her face.

 

Frank thought his whole plan over. And reconsidered it. “You two can date. But no sex. At least until after you’re both married. I’m not ready to be a grandfather. And I’m betting that you two are not ready for children.” His wife would have wanted it this way.

 

-

 

Things were going really well, until two shots rang out. One grazed a boy that Willow was talking to. And another hit Andrew. But for him, it was worse. The bullet tore through his shoulder.

 

The assassin ran off, leaving Willow tending to her friend. And Frank putting a pressure onto Andrew’s wound.

 

Xander finally tracked her down. In the absence of light. Which caused Xander to become the Devil’s Bounty Hunter. The Ghost Rider.

 

“You’re soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. Prepare to be cleansed.” He said in a gravelly voice.

 

The Rider stepped up and unleashed fury upon fury. The fake cop relived her murderous rampage.

 

He threw the lifeless body to the floor. “It is done.” Before he could make it back, a hit landed him seven feet away.

 

“Demon!” The voice was very familiar to Xander.

 

Buffy Summers raised her stake, only to be stopped by Giles. “Buffy! Don’t!” He ordered. “That’s Xander!”

 

Buffy dropped her stake. “Xander?” She took in the leather, height and built.

 

Xander got up and lowered his head. “Monster.” The, normally, red-orange flames turned to blue.

 

Buffy felt two things. Anger for Xander keeping this from her. And sadness for the curse that Xander must live with. Sadness beat out anger. For now.

 

She placed a gentle hand on the flaming skull. “I’m not afraid. Do you know why? Because underneath all this fire, is my best friend in the whole-wide world. Alexander Lavelle Harris.” This caused the flames to rescind and left only Xander Harris.

 

“Thanks for the pep talk, Buffy. But our friends need us. Now.” He headed out to check on the carnage.

 

Giles spoke to Buffy after Xander left the building. “I am very proud of you Buffy. You used your heart. And not your head.” He walked off leaving a very confused Buffy Summers.

 

She wanted to kill Xander for not telling her. But at the same time, she wanted to kiss him. “Whoa! Kiss Xander? Where the hell did that come from?” The New Xander finally snagged the Slayer. “Oh. My life’s not too complicated. Not too complicated at all.”

 

-

 

Xander walked out to see two things he was not ready for. Dawn hovering over Andrew. And Willow being extra chummy with the same guy he saw earlier.

 

He decided to deal with the nerd later. But for now he’s going to have a little ‘chat’ with the punk. And he heard the conversation. “My name is Daniel Osborne. But my friends call me Oz.” He introduced himself.

 

This made Willow think of the reason of it. “OH! Like Wonderful Wizard of Oz!” She assumed wrong.

 

Oz chuckled. “Actually, it’s from Ozzy Osborne. You know? Black Sabbath.” Although he had to admit that picking up that term would be even cooler. “I’m in the local rock band. Dingoes Ate my Baby.” He said calmly.

 

Willow squealed. “That is so cool! Think I could get backstage?” She asked.

 

She then noticed Xander show up. “Hey, Xander! This is Oz. He’s in a rock band.” Willow then squeezed Oz, not too hard. “He saved my life!” She shrieked.

 

Xander nodded. “Just don’t hurt, Willow. Or I’ll run you over with my Harley.” He left, putting the fear of the Rider in him. Job well done. He thought to himself.

 

-

 

Dawn was frantic. “Why? Why did you take the bullet? I’m bulletproof, remember Andrew? My skin can stop any size bullet. Yours cannot.” She started to sob.

 

Andrew merely smiled at her. “Couldn’t risk it. Risk having the truth out.” He breathed.

 

This stopped the sobbing. “Oh my dark squire. How did we find each other?” She hugged him even more.

 

Leaving Xander wondering how this happened. And also thinking that the Rider should pay a visit to Andrew Welles.

 

-

 

When the day was over, and the moon risen, an unwelcome ‘guest’ arrived. “I see that you have found a place among my bounty hunters, Alexander. You are dispatching the many outcasts that I despise. Well done, young Rider.” Mephistopheles praised Xander.

 

Xander turned to see the cause of all evil. “I don’t do this to earn your praise, M. I do it to ensure my home is safe for my loved ones. I have to do more patrolling tonight. So, if you’ll excuse me.” He got on his motorcycle.

 

But his body was frozen in place. “What are you doing to me?” Xander doesn’t show much fear, especially after acquiring the powers of the Rider. But this is definitely spooking him. Big time.

 

M placed his skull topped cane upon Xander’s shoulder. “I am just here to give you some free advice, Alexander. I’ve noticed that you are getting quite serious with the lovely, young Miss Castle .” This caused Xander to give his full and undivided attention. “There is a reason why the Rider’s life is a lonely one. True, dispatching the lower level demons is easy. But the REAL demons will attack the ones closest to you. Just to get you off guard.” He raised his cane and slammed it into the asphalt. “And then they will kill you. There would be no debate. No qualms. Just pure bloodshed. Think on this Alexander. I shall now leave you to your duties.” Mephistopheles disappeared in a cloud of brimstone.

 

Leaving Xander to think over the words. The young man wants to believe that he was lying.

 

But in his soul, he knew that Mephistopheles was telling the truth.

 

Xander made the decision to break all ties next Monday at school. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

 

-

 

The weekend went as expected. He cleared out several nests of vampires and minor demons. Also use the Penance Stare on several human lackeys. Given his late night status, it was no surprise that Xander was a complete no-show.

 

The next day, Xander was dreading. For come Monday morning, he’s going to do something that he’s never done before.

 

Break each, and every, one of his friend’s hearts.

 

-

 

Xander was unable to find any sleep that night. Lost in thoughts, the alarm turned on. He hit the ‘OFF’ button. He feels like crap right now. A quick shower and change, Xander was off to school.

 

The first two he encountered are his biggest fans. Willow and Dawn. “Might as well get this out of the way.” He muttered. Xander stopped in front of them. “Out of my, Jew. I am so tired of your holier than thou attitude. I was only taking pity on you. Why would I want you when I can have a REAL woman.” He spat at his oldest friend.

 

Xander turned his attention to Dawn. “And you. Enough of your puppy dog looks. I don’t even like you. I was only being nice so I can get into your sister’s panties! Get out of my way you little sniveling brat!” Xander used the memories from the hyena possession to influence his words.

 

As he walked off, he could hear Willow and Dawn break down. Xander felt a small tear escape from a duct. He more than broke ties, he broke their spirits.

 

-

 

That night, Xander found himself in the crosshairs of Buffy Summers. “What the HELL, Xander? I found Willow and Dawn crying and they still haven’t stopped. Did all that hellfire affect your brain? What is wrong with you?” She fumed.

 

If what he must do is to be accomplished, Xander needs ‘backup’. So he triggered the transformation. “Back off, Slayer! I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone! I am more powerful than the entire slayer line! You’re only going to slow me down. Pathetic. To think you’re worthy to even stand in MY shadow.” This hit Buffy harder than the Master’s punches.

 

And Xander saw this. “Oh. Did I hurt the little Slayer’s feelings? Go to your sad pet vampire. Angelus is probably starving for attention. Admit it. You’d rather do the undead than do them in. Hypocritical bitch.” He spat at Buffy.

 

This caused a cascade of flooding tears from Buffy’s eyes. She ran off home to nurse a broken heart.

 

When she was well out of sight, Xander went back to himself.

 

And steeled himself for the last one. And the hardest.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander’s life is forever changed on Halloween. YAHF

Aura Marie Castle.

 

-

 

Aura was just finishing up her homework, when a very familiar sound caught her attention. She rushed to her window, to see her boyfriend on his ride.

 

Aura ran outside to see him. The young cheerleader hugged Xander. So she was unprepared for the shove to the grass. Aura is completely shocked. “What?” She found herself saying.

 

Xander scowled at Aura. “Pull yourself together, wench. You’re a good fuck. But that’s all you are. That night? It meant nothing to me. You’re just one more notch on my bedpost. And to be honest, you weren’t all that good. I just used you to get my rocks off. If I was a weaker man, I’d ask for one more romp for the road. But you’re not even worth that.” Xander knelt over and whispered in Aura’s ear. “You fucking whore.” He left and got on his ride and sped out of Sunnydale.

 

Leaving his girlfriend to cry her eyes out. Crying over a shattered soul and heart.

 

-

 

When he left the city limits sign, Xander noticed a familiar figure. He pulled over and stopped. “Don’t feel too bad, Alexander. Breaking their hearts will save their lives in the long run. So I see you’re leaving Sunnydale. Just let the powers guide you. You still work for me, Alexander. Don’t forget that.” Xander started up the ride and sped off.

 

Attempting to run away from his friend’s misery, Xander didn’t stop until he ran out of road.

 

All the way to the Atlantic coastline.

 

-

 

The next few weeks were chaotic. When Xander left those words ringing in his friend’s ears, they lost all hope.

 

With Buffy still reeling, the Watcher’s Council sent the new Slayer. To pick up the slack due to the over-abundance of demons.

 

Willow became a shell of her former self. Her grades are slipping.

 

Dawn started to hang out with the wrong crowd. Smoking and cutting class.

 

But the worst was reserved for Aura. She quit going to school all together. She is almost catatonic. Nothing can be said or done to snap Aura out of it. Not even her father can help.

 

She is completely lost.

 

And Giles and Joyce are still stunned by the treatment of the girls. “Xander would never do this.” Joyce mentioned, quite staunchly. Giles nodded. Although he might have a clue as to why. “Mrs. Summers. There is something I must tell you.” Giles realizes that telling Joyce might end his Watcher’s duties. “What you may have heard about the world is wrong.” He started.

 

-

 

Without a support system, Xander attacked demonic and human threats alike. He’s become more viscous and psychotic. Unleashing his hellfire on anyone he believes deserves it.

 

And on occasion, taking on whatever FUBAR high-level demon he comes across.

 

All the while not realizing that he is being followed.

 

By a mysterious figure.

 

-

 

Xander just finished another nest when a figure from his past showed up. “Interesting way of doing your job, Alexander.” Mephistopheles mentioned in a light-hearted tone.

 

Xander turned to see M. “What the fuck do you want?” His foul language is just the tip of the iceberg.

 

M gauged Xander’s demeanor. Careful to how he should proceed. “There are dark forces at work here, Alexander. Forces that are ignoring the grand design. The ‘greater good’, if you will.” He spoke with a darkness to his voice.

 

Xander laughed in his face. “Oh. That’s a good one. What do you care about good?” His hellfire spilled from his eyes.

 

He reached out and snuffed the flames emitting from the man. “Once upon a time, I was the highest of all angels. I was referred to as the Light Bringer. Even though I don’t speak to HIM anymore, I still have respect for the way things are supposed to go.” M picked up Xander by the shoulder. “You help me, and I will strip you of the Rider’s powers. So that you may live however you wish.” He soon left as he arrived. In a puff of smoke.

 

This got Xander to think. And think hard.

 

So that left him with one avenue.

 

Going home.

 

Back to Sunnydale.

 

-

 

Caretaker heard a sound he never thought he would hear again. The sound of the Rider’s coming. He stepped out to see his former pupil. “Damn, son. You really got a shit storm brewing when you left. And things aren’t any better, now that you’re back.” He looked to see the same haunted look as he himself sees in the mirror.

 

Xander didn’t respond. He just pushed Caretaker against a nearby oak. “I don’t have time for niceties, old man. M mentioned dark forces. You know anything about that?” The grip tightened.

 

Caretaker nodded. “If you let me go, Xander, I may have an idea.” He talked evenly.

 

Xander let him go. “Talk, while you still have a tongue.” He threatened.

 

Caretaker took a seat on a nearby stump. “Remember when I mentioned Noble Kale? And the contract?” Xander nodded. “The full title is ‘The Contract of the Boca del Inferno’.” He clarified.

 

This jogged Xander’s memory. When Giles first mentioned it. “The Hellmouth Contract.” He whispered.

 

Caretaker was somewhat taken aback. He didn’t think Xander would know this. “That’s right. It was so powerful that anyone who unleashed it, would have total control. Over HEAVEN, HELL and everywhere in-between.” He placed his shovel against the oak tree. “And as far as this dark force, he mentioned. I’d bet my small stipend that he is referring to Blackheart.” He said that name with disgust.

 

This was getting Xander’s full attention. “Blackheart? Who’s he? Another wannabe who wants to open the Hellmouth?” He asked, very snarky.

 

He let out a long, haggard sigh. “Blackheart is the most dangerous of all those that stem from Hell, itself. His power is only second to Mephistopheles. If he gets the contract, Sunnydale isn’t only in danger. But the whole of creation.” Caretaker still remembers the last time he came across that snot-nosed punk. He almost didn’t survive.

 

Xander digested this all. “Anything else I should know, Caretaker?” He asked. Really hoping there is nothing else.

 

Using his shovel, the old man lifted himself up. “Yes. Blackheart is Mephistopheles’ son. Tread careful, Xander. He will use anything he can get against you.” He mentioned. And the next thing he said stopped Xander cold. “Including those that you pushed away last year.” He whispered softly.

 

Xander chuckled in a dark tone. “I don’t know where you’ve been, but, M said that what I did would save them.” He got back on his ride.

 

Caretaker looked at Xander with pity. “That may well be true, but I will let you on a little secret. Blackheart doesn’t go by the rules. He’s tired of following his father’s drumbeat. He wants to get a jumpstart on Armageddon. Ahead of the Creator’s timetable. He has one weakness.”

 

Before he could continue, the two were ambushed. Xander looked up to see vampires swarming them. And then he saw the ringleader. Following his instincts, Xander knew who was before him. “Angelus.” He said with conviction.

 

The Scourge of Europe laughed. “I’ve got to give you credit, Harris. You’ve always been quick on the uptake. Much faster than your friends.” He thought that over. “Correction. Ex-friends. It so serendipitous that you left, boy. That made it all the easier to finally bag the Slayer. The irony of it all is that she kept screaming your name. The soul didn’t mind all that much. Because he hadn’t gotten laid in centuries. But that was enough for him to go bye-bye. And here I am. The original big bad is back.” He boasted.

 

Another voice rose behind him. “Now, now Angelus. You know better than that.” A man stepped forward. In similar clothing to M. “My father was around longer than when the first vampire appeared.” He turned to Xander. “Well, I have to say it’s a thrill to see you in the flesh. How many eons has it been? How many, Zarathos? Are you still whining over the deal you made with dear old dad? Angel of Justice indeed.” He prattled off.

 

Xander figured it out quick to whom is before him. “Blackheart.” He ground out.

 

Blackheart scowled at Xander. “I wasn’t talking to you, BOY. I was talking to the pathetic loser inside of you. My father’s greatest idea, stuck inside a human.” He sneered.

 

Xander let out a smirk. “At least your father has original ideas, sonny boy.” He shot back.

 

Blackheart picked up Xander and was ready to eviscerate him. Playing right into the Rider’s hands. The transformation was so quick, Blackheart wasn’t ready. He grabbed him and pinned him against the tree. “Look into my eyes. Behold the Penance Stare.” He growled.

 

Blackheart screamed, then turned to laughter. “You greatest weapon has no effect on me. I have no soul to burn.” He tossed Xander to the ground. “I guess the old man forgot to mention that little detail.” He turned his attention to Angelus. “And now, if you please. Show the little boy that we mean business.” He mentioned cryptically.

 

The soulless monster tossed a body bag on the ground. Xander opened to reveal a mangled corpse. With one tell-tale sign. The same cross that his ex-girlfriend had. “AURA!” Xander screamed to high heavens.

 

This caused a most severe transformation. The iron studs turned into spikes. And then the Ghost Rider looked at Angelus. “You’re going to die, and I’m going to be there.” He attention turned to Blackheart. “Both of you.” He promised the demented duo.

 

One punch from Blackheart reversed the process. “See if you get it through your thick skull. You don’t work for my father anymore. You work for me. If you get that contract to me, I might let what little family you have left live on a plane of my choosing. Get it, boy? I’ll be back.” He disappeared.

 

Taking his horde of vampires with him.

 

This left Xander with only one thing on his mind. Unbridled revenge. Xander picked himself back up, helping the Caretaker along the way. “Where is it? Where’s the fucking contract, old man?” He barked out.

 

Caretaker didn’t listen. “Fine. I’ll just have to tear this place apart.” He grabbed the shovel. “Starting with the grave of Kale.” Xander walked off.

 

Only to be stopped by Caretaker. “It’s not there.” He took his shovel back and inserted it into a knot hole on the oak tree. And pulled back.

 

To reveal a secret compartment. He picked up the contract and held it out of reach. “You are the first Rider to have his soul. But more than that, you have the power of GOD on your side. Your name means ‘protector of humanity’. That makes you unpredictable. Gives you an edge. But not enough to take on both. We better get moving.” He mentioned with a little bit of hope in his voice.

 

This confused Xander. “We?” He echoed.

 

Caretaker let out a whistle. A painted Arab showed up out of a mist. He mounted up. And a flash of Hellfire overtook him and the horse.

 

Xander looked and smiled. Realizing who the Caretaker really is. “Noble Kale.” He said as he was smiling. Xander got on and got in the groove. “Let’s ride.”

 

-

 

Along the way to the portal, Xander thought of an old Johnny Cash song.

 

“An old cow poke went riding out one dark and windy day”

 

The wind had began to pick up. The moonlit sky, darken.

 

“Upon a ridge he rested as he went along his way”

 

He saw multitudes of vampires as he slowed to catch his breath.

 

“Their faces gaunt their eyes were blurred and shirts all soaked with sweat”

 

The innocents surrounded by the vampires were scared.

 

“They’re ridin’ hard to catch that herd but they ain’t caught them yet”

 

The vampires didn’t stand a chance. They were incinerated by the Hellfire.

 

“On horses snortin’ fire, Ghost Riders in the Sky”

 

The two stopped. Xander turned to see Kale. “Stick to the shadows, kid. Stay alive.” He tossed him a Winchester shotgun. The flames went out. “I’ve been saving the power for one last ride. That was it. I can just hope that the Creator sees fit to give me one last chance.” He pulled his stead around and disappeared in thin air.

 

-

 

Angelus and Blackheart saw all that. The devil’s son turned to the vampire. “Slow him down.” He mentioned slowly.

 

Angelus was scared. “But.” He started off.

 

Blackheart pushed him to the ground. “Slow him down. We have all we need. The lunar eclipse is nearly upon us. Slow him down.” He turned to a girl.

 

A girl that is truly terrified. He rubbed the side of her head. “Don’t worry. The Rider is on his way.” The gagged girl only whimpered.

 

-

 

Ghost Rider rode up, only to be knocked off his ride. He looked to see Angelus, holding a mace. “Time to pay the piper, boy. This is the only thing that the soul and I agreed upon. Your unbridled destruction.” Angelus swung another pass.

 

Only to be caught by another. Angelus looked to see Buffy. “Sorry it took so long for me to be back, Xander. I’ll handle overbite here. You take on his boss.” The Slayer insisted.

 

Xander nodded. And tossed Buffy the same weapon that Kale gave him. “Blow him back to HELL, Buffy.” Xander rode off to stop Blackheart.

 

Buffy cocked back the hammer. “You know something? You are the absolute worst fuck in the history of sexual escapades.” She baited her time just right.

 

This enraged Angelus. And Buffy pulled the trigger. Leaving Angelus blowing in the wind.

 

She ran off to help Xander.

 

-

 

Xander ran up to Blackheart. “Stop right there, Rider. I have someone who you know.” He brought Dawn into the light. “Now. Snuff the flames.” Xander obeyed. “Good. Now the contract.”

 

Xander produced it. “First let Dawn go. Then I give you the contract.” He countered.

 

The monster shrugged. “Okay.” He tossed Dawn against a wall. Knocking her out.

 

Without thinking, Xander became Ghost Rider. And charged Blackheart. As they battled, Xander’s thoughts went back to Kale’s words.

 

-

 

“He has one weakness.”

 

-

 

And Xander thinks he knows what that is. Xander grabbed him by his face and unleashed the largest amount of Hellfire he could muster. His screams echoed the hallways.

 

But it wasn’t enough. Blackheart knocked Xander outside. The sun had finally risen. Snuffing the un-holy flames. He got up to see Buffy assaulting Blackheart with peppered rounds of buckshot.

 

She was about to deliver the final blow when a click was heard.

 

“Buffy! Toss me the gun!” Xander shouted to his friend.

 

The Slayer did as told. Xander reached in, the gun encased in shadows.

 

And just as Xander surmised all those months back, it became a reality.

 

The Hellfire Shotgun.

 

One well placed blast knocked him down.

 

And Xander got back inside, fully in the shadows. Silently, he commanded the chain. With a quick snap, the weapon was encased in fire. It slid around Blackheart. “Back to Hell, for you.” This time Blackheart screamed in terror.

 

The two ran to Dawn. Buffy checked for pulse. It was weak. “I don’t know what to do, Xander. I can’t loose her. She’s too important.” Buffy whimpered.

 

Xander thought back to what Blackheart referred Zarathos to as. “Angel of Justice.” He murmured.

 

Buffy looked to Xander. “What was that?” She asked.

 

“Blackheart called Zarathos, the angel of justice. Maybe I can convince him to be that again. Be the righteous man he once was.” With that he called upon the Rider again.

 

But this time it’s different. Instead of having orange-red flames, blue flames encompassed him. The Rider walked over and picked up Dawn. And with that act, the Key had awoken.

 

Buffy hugged her sister tightly. Unwilling to let go.

 

A sound of applause could be heard. “Well done, Alexander.” He turned to the voice.

 

Buffy saw who was here and pushed Dawn behind her.

 

He had a smile tugging at his lips. “I wasn’t totally sure if you would pull it off. But you did. And I always keep my word. I will strip Zarathos from you. And give it to someone more open minded.” Mephistopheles chuckled some.

 

Xander looked him in the eyes. “No. I’m going to use this power. And use it against you. Because every time there is innocent blood shed, it will be Aura’s blood. And I will be there, fighting fire with fire. A spirit of Justice to combat any deals you make.” The blue flames of Justice surrounded Xander without melting his flesh.

 

This pissed M off to the extreme. “This is not over, Alexander. Not by a long shot.” His ‘inside’ face appeared.

 

With a solid strike to the floor with his cane, both father and son were gone.

 

Leaving Xander, Buffy and Dawn to go home.

 

-

 

The next few weeks passed as stories were told. Kendra, the other slayer, was killed by Drusilla. Oz is now a werewolf. Several students are now gone. And Willow is distraught over what has happened.

 

But the kicker is this.

 

Dawn is pure energy. Created by monks to be safeguarded. By the Slayer. “But that is just the first part, Xander. They needed to draw upon from two different sources. One is the Slayer. Me. And the other is the Ghost Rider. You.” She mentioned slowly.

 

Xander was able to put 2 and 2 together. And started hyper-ventilate. “It’s okay, Xander. Deep breaths. That’s it.” Buffy moved Xander’s field of vision to focus on her. “Yes, Xander. Your blood, my blood. Your power, my power. In Dawn. She is OUR daughter.” Buffy clarified further.

 

After it hit Xander, he realized something. “I’m a father? I need to get a job.”

 

-

 

Epilogue

 

Xander is standing in front of Aura’s grave. “Sorry I haven’t been around much. It turns out that Buffy’s and mine instinct is true. The test results are in. Dawn is the biological offspring of myself and Buffy. I hope you know that I didn’t mean what I said to you, Aura. I truly loved you. I miss you so much.” Xander is fumbling with a small box. “I don’t want to belittle what we had, but I’m in love with Buffy. I guess I’m looking for your blessing.” He whispered.

 

Another voice popped up behind him. “I think she knows that son.” A man said.

 

Xander turned around. “Frank.” He mentioned out of shock.

 

He shook his head. “Frank? Frank Castle is dead. That’s what the newspaper says. All that’s left is punishment. Punishment for those who deserve it. To the most severe. Goodbye Xander. It’s time for both of us to move on.” The Punisher left, carrying a myriad of weapons.

 

-

 

Xander showed up and asked Buffy to marry him. After all, life on the Boca del Inferno is short. Too short. The Slayer said yes.

 

The End


End file.
